


Cereal

by Ghosty_boo



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Allergies, Bro what do I do with tags, Cereal, EYE POW POW, Eyeball - Freeform, Eyes, Glass Eye, M/M, Milk, Milky eyeball, Sal x Travis - Freeform, Sally Face - Freeform, Travis Phelps - Freeform, Wholesome, lol, ocular prosthesis, sneeze, these look boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty_boo/pseuds/Ghosty_boo
Summary: It's an interesting morning for Sal and Travis, stupid allergies.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 36
Collections: Sally Face





	Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored but had writers block so I made this little thing!! LOL!  
> I hope y'all enjoy it xD  
> xoxo  
> -Ro
> 
> P.s  
> Drink some water babes <3

It was a typical Saturday morning. The sun was shining; it smelt like burnt toast, oranges, and sickly sweet off-brand lucky charms. 

Sal and Travis sat on their worn-out couch, eating their cereal. Travis still in pajamas (A tank top and red plaid bottoms)  
Sal in his go-to outfit, a black sweater, and red jeans.  
Both were wearing hello kitty socks Soda had gotten them as a gift a while ago. 

Saturday cartoons were playing, just finishing up Scooby-Doo, they were on Looney Toons now, watching Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck chase each other around a woodsy forest.

Travis quietly snickered every time one of them would get smacked in the face.  
Morning allergies had been poking at both the blonde and the bluentte that day, causing them to sniffle or get watery eyes. Travis had taken some meds to fix it, but Sal insisted he was fine without them.

Taking a bite of cereal, Sal's nose (or what was left of it) began to itch, he sniffled, trying to ignore it. It just kept getting more and more irritated until he sneezed. Of course, he sneezed into his elbow, but unfortunately, he was facing Travis. Now that wouldn't have been a problem if he hadn't sneezed very hard.

It all happened in a matter of seconds, just before Travis was able to finish saying bless you.  
Sally's glass eye had shot out of his face, donking Travis right in the eye. Of course, being hit in the face with something hard, especially when it was coming at him fast, hurt. Travis groaned, his first reaction to cover his hurt eye with one of his hands, he did so.

"Oh my god, Trav, I'm so sorry!!" The bluenette squeaked out, embarrassed.  
The blonde shook his head, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. "It's alrigh- AHHH! "

Looking down in his cereal, an eyeball stared right back up at Travis. It spooked him, to say the least, it made him jump and spill his cereal all over the floor.

"Oh, shit-!"

"Fuck, Travis! Not the carpet!!"

Sal bent down to clean up the cereal mess, trying very hard not to giggle.  
Travis just watched him, a big stupid smile on his face.

Once the bluenette finished, he set the now linty bowl of cereal on the coffee table and looked up, locking eyes with Travis.

They were staring at each other for a few seconds before they burst out into laughter. Sal toppled onto the couching, clutching his stomach, it hurt from laughing so hard.  
Travis sat beside him, head tilted back, eyes closed and watery. They had both forgotten how to breathe for a moment, both gasping when they could do it again.  
God, it felt good to laugh, especially with each other.

A few minutes passed, leaving the two with smiles and some giggles still.  
Sal looked over to Travis, a bright smile plastered on his scarred face. He leaned closer to the blonde, who returned the same smile.

"I'm really sorry my eye hit your eye-" The blunette giggled, placing a soft gentle kiss on the other's lips. Trav just barely blushed, returning the kiss.  
It was brief but sweet and full of love. "It's alright, I'm sorry I dropped your soggy milky eye."

Sal snorted, kissing the other again.

"It's okay, thank you."


End file.
